Sober Thoughts, Drunken Actions
by XxhitomichanxX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke at a bar after a mission, things get a little carried away. Be careful of your sober thoughts they may become actions when you're drunk...Explicit Scenes, swearing, yaoi.


** A/N:** Okay so this is my literally first ever fanfiction, and I have attempted a lemon. I mean if I'm gonna do it may as well go all the way! Pun intended. Please review and feel free to correct me of let me know of any mistakes! PS: Unbetaed

**Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Naruto, and I have to give full character credit to K. Masashi.

**Warning: **Yaoi, as in boy lovinz & explicit sexual themes, you have been warned!

**Update:** I revised a few scenes in this chapter feel free to read or ignore nothing of the actual plot has been changed.

* * *

Naruto sat against the bar waiting for another round for him and Sasuke. As the bartender put two shots down along with two new beers in front of the shinobi. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin as they both slammed the shots back and took a swig of beer both fairly drunk. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smirk and asked,

"That bartender is hot.."  
"Very, he has a nice ass." Sasuke said glancing at the the respective anatomy.

"I'm more of an upper body kinda guy, you know."

"That's because you'd be the female in the situation." Sasuke shot at him.

"Whatever you say teme." Naruto replied. _Now he has a nice body. _He thought checking out his friend.

"You're just jealous because I have the charm and the good looks, you just have the looks." He said smirking.

"Really Teme, you think I'm good-looking now..." He whispered before taking another shot, getting around to the sloshed category.  
"Mm." Was all the reply he got.

"Oh come on Teme, just how attractive am I...?" He whispered suddenly closing the distance between the two.

"Shut up, dobe..." Sasuke slurred back.  
"Come on..." Naruto whined nibbling Sasuke's ear. Suddenly Sasuke flipped himself around and pulled the blond into a kiss. Opening his mouth Sasuke slid his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond accepted and parted his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. Sasuke over powered the blond when he moaned against the raven. They pulled apart, breathing hard. Naruto seeing pure lust in Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke stood up, and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him towards the door. As the stepped outside the night air cool and refreshing, they stumbled their way to Naruto's house still holding hands.

* * *

Naruto fumbled with the keys, as he pushed it into the lock on his door and pushed open the door. Before he had a chance to take off his shoes Sasuke slammed him up against the door and kissed him, Naruto kissing back forcefully. As his hands glided up and under the ravens shirt he broke the kiss long enough to get his shirt off. The blond pulling his off too. Breathing hard Naruto's eyes flickered to the bed and back to Sasuke's smirking face. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and lifted him up so that his legs wrapped around his waist. Feeling the others erection.

Walking towards the bed Sasuke threw the blond down and started abusing his lips. Sasuke felt a tongue brush against his lips. He ignored it and Naruto moaned against him, begging for him to open his mouth. He gave in, letting the blond explore every inch of his mouth. Slowly Sasuke reached a hand down and rubbed Naruto's erection through his pants. Naruto gasped and Sasuke grinned knowing he was the only person able to make the blond sound that desperate. He pulled down and sucked on the boys pulse, leaving marks as he went. He trailed his tongue to his nipple, he placed his lips around the pink point. Sasuke felt naruto squirm underneath him as he blew on it, continuing to rub his dick. He continued down planting soft kisses along his stomach and his hip bones. Reaching Naruto's pant's he looked up and the blond nodded lifting up his hips so Sasuke could pull off his pants. Naruto's erection popped out and Sasuke let out a surprised gasp. _Jeez, he is well endowed._ Sasuke moved and grabbed a bottle from the bedside table, squeezing the liquid onto his fingers making them slick. Naruto sat up and the brunette kneeled in between his legs. He reached up and took him in his hand slowly moving up and down. Grazing his thumb over the head where cum was started beading. While slowly moving his other hand down towards his entrance he slowly pushed in a finger, moving in and out. He moved his face closer and licked the tip teasingly causing Naruto to moan his name, "S-Sasuke..." He teased the blond some more alternating between his licking the head and his balls. While slowly inserting a second finger. Sasuke felt Naruto's cock rise and grow with each lick and push. Finally he wrapped his lips around Naruto's head and plunged his dick all that way to the hilt and at the same time pushed in a third finger. Naruto screamed in pleasure grabbing Sasuke's head and pushing it up and down.

"Fuck... Sasuke" Naruto moaned in pure ecstasy. Sasuke stroked the boys shaft while licking his head. Then with a pop he pulled the blond out of his mouth. Naruto moaned in protest wanting to feel the warmth of Sasuke's mouth on his swollen member. Naruto went up and kissed the boy ceasing all moans. Sasuke stood up and undid his belt, and pulled his pants down finally freeing his erection. He grabbed the bottle again and squeezed it on his swollen cock preparing him and Naruto. Bending down on top of the blond boy he placed a kiss on his lips and positioned his erection. As he started to push the head in he kissed Naruto deeply. A moan escaped Naruto as he was filled more and more by Sasuke's member. When Sasuke was in all the way he stayed still, letting the blond get used to the feeling. Naruto sat in pure bliss. He looked up at Sasuke, smiled and said, "It's okay you can move." Sasuke nodded and started pulling out, as he did so Naruto shuddered underneath him. Gradually he picked up speed. Naruto was breathing deep and hard.

"Sasuke.. fuck, harder!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke's dick impaled Naruto as he moaned. Sasuke panting and grunting at the blonds tightness. He put his hand on Naruto's hips pulling him closer, Naruto yelling, "Fuck Sasuke, fuck!" Sasuke then groped Naruto's neglected erection, rubbing up and down the shaft then finally swiping his thumb across the head. Naruto's body tensed around Sasuke's cock. As Naruto screamed in ecstasy as he came all over his stomach and Sasuke's thumb. Sasuke feeling his ass clamp down around him he jerked a few more times moaning Naruto's name as he poured himself into the blond.

Panting he collapsed on Naruto who kissed him on the head. The Raven pulled out and rolled over to lay on the bed next to Naruto. Looking towards him, Naruto leaned up and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips, smiling he said,

"Good night Teme."

"Good night Dobe."


End file.
